House of Memories
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: [Gruvia] [AU] [Drabbles] Porque dentro de aquella gran casa llena de recuerdos -Algunos dulces otros un tanto dolorosos- muchas veces nos gusta jugar a las escondidas, dejando que ocasionalmente otra persona pueda ojear en sus pasillos también. [Participa en el ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!]
1. Death Of A Bachelor

Bueno la verdad este par de drabbles son un aporte para el ritual de Iniciación del foro 413 Days, pero que sean un reto no quiere decir que no me empeñe en ellos. En realidad si lo confieso: _¡Me costó horrores poder reducirlos a solo 500 palabras!_ Sin embargo gocé bastante haciendo este par de historias, asi que solo les digo _**¡Disfruten!**_

Sobre el reto bueno, este consiste en plasmar 2 ideas de algo que le gusta y no le gusta a un personaje, en mi caso he elegido a mi adorado tsundere de Hielo (Osea entiéndase a Gray) por lo que las dos historias tienes de protagonista es este chico. El titulo _-House of Memories-_ bueno la verdad es que la inspiración para las historias me vino al escuchar el ultimo albúm de Panic! At The Disco y de allí que los titulos giren en torno a sus canciones ¡Ahora no los distraigo y les dejo leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** **NO** me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** ; yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi imaginación a flor de piel. Al igual, que no busco ganancia monetaria por ello. Además esta historia participa en la actividad de: **ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!**

 _Personaje: Gray Fullbuster_

 _Le gustan: Las vacaciones_

* * *

 _ **Death Of A Bachelor.**_

 _(numero de palabras: 500)  
_

 _"Porque a veces es mejor un solo día de vacaciones a un eterno sin fin de monotonía, puesto que se prefiere mil veces un sutil beso a mil caricias sin afecto… Porque a veces es mejor y simplemente perfecto una vida de risas y goces a cambio de la muerte de un soltero"_

* * *

A Gray Fullbuster suelen gustarle en demasía las vacaciones, sin importar si estas caen justo en los días en los que la nieve pareciera golpear las calles y ventanas con un odio casi que irracional, o esos en donde el astro rey abrazara con tanta fuerza a la madre Gaia que le sofocara un poco en el proceso (aquellos días son en los que prefiere dormitar bajo una máquina de aire o en su defecto un gran ventilador); aunque por lo general -Y pese a lo caprichosa que es la dama del clima- a Gray Fullbuster le fascina (como a los niños los caramelos) esos días llamados simplemente vacaciones.

Puesto que aquellos momentos son esos en donde no se siente aprisionado por ninguna importante tarea: no hay deberes, no hay tantos estúpidos (o al menos eso ingenuamente quiere creer) encuentros con el hombre de blanco impecable, menos reproches de Vastia, tan solo noches de videojuegos y películas (donde le exclama a Luke que Vader es su padre y hace que Kratos decapite a Helios), días de dormir hasta el medio día, y tardes en donde se le antoja preparar unas putas chimichangas (pese a que no tiene ni una mínima idea de cómo es aquel platillo) mientras las paredes de su habitación resuenan por el alto volumen de la música.

Aunque también hay otro motivo para que a Gray Fullbuster le encanten las vacaciones y ese tiene que ver con aquella a la que pertenecen todos sus amores -y afectos y besos-, y la razón viene a ser bastante sencilla: ¡Fue en vacaciones que conoció a la dama de zafiros! Fue por aquel entonces que sus caminos se cruzaron una tarde de verano, cuando volvía de tener una de las tantas charlas (o podría decir acaloradas discusiones) con el hombre de blanco -esas que le dejaban la boca con sabor a bilis y frustración-, cuando por azares del destino en medio de su regreso a casa, sin querer, terminó chocando con alguien mas haciendo que cayeran al suelo; solo fue hasta que dirigió su mirada a dicha persona que de repente se sintió totalmente desarmado, puesto que su tímida sonrisa y balbuceos nerviosos solo provocaron que desviara su mirada al mismo que evitaba sonrojarse.

Porque fue en vacaciones cuando el eterno y frío -y cotizado por las féminas- soltero terminó rindiéndose a los afectos más dulces de una bella nadadora, cuando aquel que dormía hasta medio día ahora lo hace con una bella damita a su lado, ese mismo que ahora mira sus películas favoritas mientras susurra en el oído de ella -Que le quiere igual que Han a Leia-, aquel que ahora prefiere perder en el juego si eso significa ganar mimos y besos, ese que se siente como el gran Colossus cuando la pequeña Kitty le besa en la nariz... Y pese a que sabe que no es perfecto (y aun hay secretos) ahora Gray Fullbuster puede amar mas las vacaciones si la tierna Juvia está en ellas.

* * *

Y para que vean _**¡Me pude resumir a 500 palabras cerradas!**_ Y la verdad creo que a mi me gusto el resultado ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Valdrá la pena un review?

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **El otro estará en breves aquí.**_


	2. Hallelujah

Y dando continuación (y culminación) a estos dos drabbles para la actividad puedo decir que escribir ambos fue un reto para mi, mas concretamente por el limite de palabras que por otro factor; aunque pese a lo problemático que fue para mi re-escribir este (pues siempre me pasaba del limite) en realidad quedé a gusto con ambos. _**¡Sin mas le invito a leer!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** **NO** me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** ; yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi imaginación a flor de piel. Al igual, que no busco ganancia monetaria por ello. Además esta historia participa en la actividad de: **ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!**

 _Personaje: Gray Fullbuster_

 _Le gustan:_ _Los lugares cerrados._

* * *

 ** _Hallelujah._**

 _(numero de palabras: 500)_

 _"A veces nuestros miedos nos dejan paralizados como cachorros frente a una tormenta de relámpagos, porque en ocasiones gana el miedo y nos deja desamparados ante su inclemente crueldad; y es entonces cuando rezamos a alguna deidad para que escuche nuestras plegarias… Para que así nuestros terrores se discipen y podamos exclamar un sonoro Hallelujah"_

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que a Gray Fullbuster suelen no gustarle, como los días muy calurosos, o los regaños y sermones de Lyon cuando (al parecer del joven Vastia) realiza cosas que él no debería hacer, ni mucho menos cuando tiene que verse de frente (pese a quejas y protestas) con aquel hombre de imperturbable e impecable blanco; sin embargo y pese a todas las cosas que aborrece y no le gustan hay una cosa de todas aquellas, que suele odiar mucho más que a las demás _-y es a su vez lo más peculiar-_ puesto que lo que Gray Fullbuster detesta con toda su alma son: Los lugares cerrados.

Es por ello que en cuanto le hacen elegir entre tragarse media docena de jalapeños o en permanecer por veinte minutos dentro de un minúsculo armario de limpieza, el joven Fullbuster no duda en tragarse aquellos pequeños pimientos, entre hondos tragos a una jarra de leche helada, pues la idea de meterse en aquel lugar tan cerrado, tan pequeño _-¡Tan agobiante!-_ hace que el joven con cabellos tan oscuros como la noche tiemble de la misma forma en la que lo haría un minino atrapado en un gran pino en medio de una fría y helada tormenta de relámpagos y que lejos de la vista de todos se muerda el labio un tanto frustrado.

Es por ello que el día de hoy lucha lleno de frustración e ira (casi que se podría decir que con gran temor) contra las brillantes puertas de acero de aquel pesado ascensor, el cual en medio de un inesperado desperfecto se ha quedado estancado sin posibilidades de abrirse, esas a las que golpea desesperado, aquellas que empuja con todo su cuerpo en un intento para que cedan sin ningún éxito; a su lado y entre suspiros le observa la joven Juvia (la misma a la que pertenecen sus besos y afectos) quien al verle forcejear con el pesado aparato le dice con voz conciliadora: _que la ayuda no tarda en llegar_. Pese a ello el varón continúa con su inútil actuar hasta que entre sonoros jadeos (y de seguro con un par de moretones en los hombros) se deja caer en el suelo al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Pero ¿Cuál la razón para que a Gray Fullbuster no le gusten los lugares cerrados? Bueno, esta no viene a sonar (¿tan irracional?) cuando la escuchas con calma, puesto que: A Gray Fullbuster no le gustan los lugares cerrados porque le recuerdan muchas cosas tristes y dolorosas de su pasado. Es por ello que cuando siente aquellos brazos abrazarle con dulzura es que su mente se bloquea y solamente ve a la chica quien parece hablarle suavemente, pero a quien no atiende mucho pues no sabe cuando empezó a lloriquear (además de que siente jaqueca y que se ahoga con su propia saliva); y simplemente se esconde en su cuello, dejándose hacer hasta que se tranquiliza, consciente de que con ella sus plegarias siempre serán escuchadas.

* * *

Y hemos llegado al final de estas historias que espero en el alma que de verdad sean de su agrado. Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **Nos veremos pronto!  
**_


End file.
